Liberty City 2002
by Burt3
Summary: Es una historia que escribi hace tiempo, la publique en 2011 en GTA Encyclopedia (con el nombre de usuario toniclaude). Estos solo son los eventos que ocurrieron despues de la historia de GTA III.


**liberty city 2002**

Después de estar fuera de liberty 5 años yo no supe que tener el maldito poder de trabajar en vice city era para que sucedieran cosas malas en liberty .

**CAPITULO 1: el exiliado**

Llegue en un taxi hacia las 5:00 am a red light frente al club de Luigi pero al llegar lo vi desmantelado fui al callejón de atrás de club toque la puerta pero vi que un sindacco apareció me dijo que Luigi había muerto alrededor de un año cuando casi es nombrado made man leone pero Salvatore le disparo en la cabeza cuando un tal Claude ataco a todos y luego mato al don leone me dijo que si no me iba habría grandes problemas entonces tome otro taxi en destino al ristorante cipriani donde toni me hablo por teléfono por estar en Italia me dijo que desde que su protegido mato al don la familia se había debilitado y el don actual era joey leone que hablara con el si quería un trabajo .

06 de marzo de 2002, 7:00 am

Fui a la mansión donde joey me recibió igual a un desconocido me dijo que si quería trabajo debía matar 40 zaibatsus que tenían territorio en los puertos de Atlantis quays donde me envió con una escopeta y una freeway .

Llegue al lugar estaba infestado de esos estúpidos empecé a disparar contra ellos, sacaron micro-smg yo resulte muy herido al finalizar el trabajo regrese a la mansión y joey recién me reconoció como un soldado leone que haría que los leone recuperaran la fuerza perdida .

** CAPITULO 2: la mafia**

Yo empecé a trabajar con los leone , empezaba a sobre salir entre los demás mis trabajos como soldado eran satisfactorios hasta que me llamaron para ir al callahan bridge por que había un tiroteo entre las triadas de liberty y los leone fui en una sanchez lo mas antes posible pero llegue tarde todos habían muerto hasta las triadas pero vi en el piso huellas frescas de un auto las seguí y llegue a marcos bistró donde había un tipo llamado Daniel goretelli hermano de Luigi que fue a vengar su muerte de parte de la familia forelli hay fue donde inicie un persecución con el que se fue en una pcg-600, yo empecé a disparar al bastardo y llegue portland view donde había un grupo de forellis esperándome saque un ak 47 y inicie a pelear con los malditos los mate a todos incluso a goretelli enterré su cadáver en la playa y me fui con esa porquería de moto a la mansión del don .

Encontré a joey sentado con una mirada frustrada y le pregunte

FRANK: que pasa joey

JOEY: los forelli me amenazaron con dejarme la cabeza 9 metros de mi cuerpo si no dejaba liberty

FRANK: que no tienes valor alguno y solo estas asustado

JOEY: mi padre era el del carácter fuerte y claro mi hermano muerto, mis otros hermanos y mi hermana menor son ya sabes cercanos al crimen.

FRANK: que hago ahora

JOEY: pensé que secuestraran a Franco Forelli y lo metieran en el maletero de su limosina, pero pensé en mejor no hacerlo con estas represalias.

FRANK: si no lo haces tu yo lo hare

Entonces pensé en enviar a forelli al viaje de su vida fui a marcos bistro y robe su limosina el don franco forelli se subió y conduje provocando accidentes fatales franco me dijo que me detuviera entonces fue cuando salte al mar sin darme cuenta y caí , franco escapo nadando en dirección a Staunton island yo nade a la costa de portland beach llegue todo mojado y vi a unos leone y metieron en el maletero de un auto me esposaron y de pronto se abrió el maletero y cai en Belleville park totalmente herido sonó mi teléfono

(bring bring bring)

FRANK: si

JOEY: espero que estés feliz franco forelli se escapo de nuestras mano ahora tu tendrás que habitar el apartamento que se encuentra en fort Staunton

FRANK: fort Staunton? Yo creía que ya no existía

JOEY: fue reconstruida con apartamentos y otras estupideces

FRANK: de acuerdo iré a ese lugar

**CAPITULO 3, muertos no tan muertos**

15 de abril 2002, 21:56

Estaba en mi apartamento y recibí una llamada de alguien que me dijo que si no quería salir muerto de mi apartamento debía ir Newport tras los anuncios publicitarios en un infernus blanco

Llegue al lugar subí al auto y el que me hablo era nada mas que el que famoso lance vance que no había muerto en vice city el 87 donde su hermano lo mato

LANCE: tú debes ser Frank Jones el tipo que acabo con 40 zaibatsus el anterior mes no

FRANK: yo creía que estabas muerto

LANCE: pues no por que yo soy invencible, inmortal y peligroso

FRANK: para que me buscas

LANCE: parece que desde que los vercetty llegaron a liberty yo me dedique a investigar a tommy vercetty el líder de la banda que se estableció en Staunton island

Después de horas de contarme su plan medio una cámara y un sentinel negro para ver los planes que tenia dicha banda

Era las 00:00 yo llegue a aspatria con cautela saque todas las fotos necesarias al lugar hasta que sentí el plomo en mi cuerpo varias veces era una trampa

**CAPITULO 4, el gran líder**

Estaba inconsciente y aparecí en una oficina muy bien decorada vi a un hombre de camisa celeste y pantalón jean me apunto con una micro-smg y me pregunto donde había visto a lance vance

Yo le dije que estaba en auto blanco, el me dejo inconsciente de nuevo y aparecí en una sal de urgencias al salir del hospital lance me pregunto donde estaban las fotos y revise mi chamarra y encontré un rollo de fotos se las di y el las vio y dijo que eran fotos demasiado buenas

Al día siguiente apareció una limosina frente a mi apartamento era de color blanco me llamaron por mi teléfono celular para subir a la limosina me llevaron a presentarme al señor vercetti yo veía que estaban muy bien armados llegue al mismo lugar donde recuerdo que estuve el día anterior el me dijo que si necesitaba algún favor viniera a ese lugar que estaba cerca del estadio bush .

Yo recorrí la isla en busca hasta que en head radio escuche la propaganda EQUANOX una medicina que ayudaba a los problemas nerviosos de la gente hasta que escuche al final de la propaganda que era patrocinada por zaibatsu pharmaceuticals y me di cuenta que zaibatsu daba drogas potentes gratis a la gente de liberty city y corrí rápidamente donde vercetti y lo encontré hablando con lance vance sobre lo mismo, lance me dijo que la droga volvía loca a la gente en su administración.

Me dieron un lanza cohetes para destruir las camionetas de zaibatsu pharmaceticals y no llegara ninguna a alguna farmacia local, los destrui y tommy me dijo que los zaibatsus estaban furiosos por lo sucedido y que vendrían al aspatria en cualquier momento cuando llegue era una horrenda masacre entre ambos bandos empecé a disparar a los zaibatsus y vi a dos tipos que me parecían muy conocidos de algún lugar.

**CAPITULO 5, se bienvenido a shoreside vale**

Después de la masacre recibí una llamada de toni cipriani que se encontraba en la ciudad, el estaba junto a vercetti en unos puertos esperándome al llegar el área estaba resguardada por muchos vercettis a verlos en un pequeño puerto abandonado les pregunte para que eran los speeders , me dijeron que era para que fuera a la costa yo le dije que la entrada a shoreside estaba bloqueada por la policía y el f.i.b. una nueva fuerza que ayudaba al f.b.i.

Tommy dijo que lance estaría distrayendo al f.i.b. y yo a la lcpd empezó la carrera de vida o muerte contra la poli empezaron a disparar contra el bote que tenia que llegar al cedar grove por que otro socio de vercetti nos iba ayudar en lo económico.

Luego de 5 horas de persecución legue al lugar dicho y vi a un hombre de traje con cara de decepcionado, era donald love que me dijo que si cumplía sus trabajo el me daría a cambio su mansión recién recuperada del cedar grove.

Al llegar donald me dio un cuarto donde dormiría, recibí una llamada de toni que decía que a la lucha contra los zaibatsus nos ayudaría el hermano de lance.

Fui a la base militar de Staunton island donde conocí a victor vance un socio de vercetti el me hablo que la organización con migo se hacia mas fuerte y prospera pero me dijo que los zaibatsu tenían un sindicato llamado zaibatsu sindicate los miembros de cual eran Charlie forge ,un tal sonetti , roger sindacco y Claude speed el ultimo un criminal muy reconocido por matar a los jefes de casi todas las bandas de la ciudad , ellos se reunian en un lugar llamado tarbrush cofee que se ubicaba en Bedford point

**CAPITULO 6, zaibatsu sindicato**

30 de abril 2002, bedford point, 22:30

Al llegar me encontré con un hombre de traje negro con sombrero ese era sonetti que se iba, encontré a Charlie forge con una cajas de **zum zum **.

Le hable sobre unirme a su sindicato pero el me dijo que debía provocar una masacre de 60 yakuzas con un lanza llamas al llegar estos estaban muy pacíficos caminando, entonces empecé a matarlos al terminar la policía vino y recibí una llamada que me decía que debía llevarme una camioneta ubicada en el estacionamiento del supermercado me subí en ellas y la policía dejo de seguirme la lleve a un garaje en pike creck donde la examinaron ingenieros Z .

Había pasado un mes trabajando inspeccionando camionetas hasta que un día llego una camioneta manchada de sangre al abrirla encontré el cuerpo de sonetti el socio al que ya no conocí , estaba lleno de agujeros ya que los red necks habían provocado una masacre .

Decidí ir al túnel del cedar grove a ver que había sucedido encontré pura gente del cartel colombiano muerta los red necks estaba asesinando al que se acercara al túnel que iba hacia carcer city y a anywhere city donde los red necks tenían un pequeño territorio. agarre una m-16 y mate a todos los red necks que venían a atacarme fui al café tarbrush a hablar con Charlie forge pero había ido a llevar una operación con roger sindacco los encontré en el estacionamiento del hospital roger estaba total mente herido me decía que la mafia rusa entraría en acción después de eliminar a las familias del crimen italianas conducí hasta portland island y fui a avisar que la mafia rusa venia en camino rápidamente los leone, los forelli, los sindacco se unieron para proteger , bloquearon el callahan bridge y el túnel porter para evitar la entrada de los rusos que venían furiosos y a su cabeza estaba Charlie forge que se había infiltrado a la organización hace 1 año cuando los leone perdieron a su don.

**CAPITULO 7, la mofeta muerta en el maletero**

Despues de la guerra de bandas, las familias resultaron victoriosa y Charlie forge muerto lo metí dentro del auto en el maletero lo lleve a la comprimidora de autos en harwood volví a Staunton island y conocí a Claude speed el tipo que había de respetar en liberty el me dijo que le ayudara en su operación final en contra de los zaibatsu .

**CAPITULO 8, los sucesos antes de gta 2**

Yo llegue a la hora indicada a su nuevo apartamento en shoreside vale que se ubicaba en pike creck el me dijo que los siguientes tipos habían empezado a ganar respeto en la ciudad por detener a los vercetty y comercializar el EQUANOX se llamaban matt L.S. , malcom Y, Manuel rodriguez, ratt , Joey Lee los eliminaría mientras enterraban a un leone llegue a las colinas de tras del cedar grove les dispare a quemarropa con mi micro-smg.

Claude me llamo para decirme que vigilara a los zaibatsu y que lo encontrara en Atlantis quays

Al llegar lo vi reunido con un jefe de la familia perogrino una familia que había llegado a la ciudad hace 1 mes el don era llamado el gran monty un hombre calvo con deseo de destruir a los zaibatsu Claude nos llevo a un lugar donde haría la operación contra los zaibatsus nos fuimos en su boxville robada al llegar era alrededor de las 23:35 los zaibatsu tenían una fiesta entramos y empezamos a disparar al terminar esa masacre Claude fue a robar un banshee pero un desconocido le disparo dejándolo inconsciente yo Salí del lugar y vi que le disparo y luego me disparo a mi y que de inconsciente.

**CAPITULO 9, lejos de liberty**

30 de noviembre de 2002, en algún lugar del estado de liberty city

Desperté después de 3 meses de estar en un sueño criogénico vi queno estaba en liberty city si no al norte de esta camine por todas partes para buscar el laboratorio principal de zaibatsu lo encontré estaba totalmente resguardado por miembros de la banda zaibatsu empezó a sonar un teléfono que se encontraba al frente de lugar lo conteste una voz me dijo que entrar era fácil robar un vehículo tipo-z , lo robe entre y encontré un jet pack lo tome al empezar al alzar vuelo me empezaron a disparar con lanzacohetes casi me derriban volé durante horas vi el observatorio de shoreside vale y aterrice en hay por que se quedo sin energía el jet pack camine hasta el cedar grove donde busque un teléfono para llamar ya que no tenia mi celular lance contesto el me dijo que todo se hundía para el por que los pegorino habían hecho estallar el edificio donde vivía para construir un restaurante pero los zaibatsu estaban tras de esto por que las jardineras tenían forma de z me dijo que otros problemas estaban cociendo en la mansión de love para mas información .

Al llegar vi a tommy, lance ,victor ,toni, y a un hombre vestido totalmente de negro con una gorra de los santos , lance me lo presento su nombre era sean Johnson o mas conocido como sweet el solía ser de los grove street que habían desaparecido el 92 , el era alguien muy serio ya que había perdido a su hermano brian y carl , el primero el 87 y el segundo el 92 ,carl murió asesinado por cipriani el día después de que este matara a Frank pendelbury un poli de los santos .

**CAPITULO 10, el final**

Sweet era miembro de los leone desde 1992 para evitar problemas con Salvatore leone, el deseaba vengar a su hermano matando a cipriani pero al ver que el mato a toda la plaga ballas el 95, el empezó a ser su socio en vice city cuando fue exiliado.

Al pasar los años la mafia había perdido poder después de que los zaibatsu lograran derribar a todas las familias y desaparecer a las pandillas de liberty menos a los hoods que resistieron.

Sweet sabia que zaibatsu tenia un lio con la lcpd el me dijo que destruyera el coche de seguridad que era soborno para la poli me dio un lanza cohetes y me dijo que el coche no debía llegar a Torrington al llegar el cartel había destruido el coche y se llevo el dinero los perseguí hasta fort Staunton al llegar los mate y me lleve el dinero para beneficio propio

12 de diciembre de 2002, cedar grove

Esa mañana Donald habla de dejar liberty por negocios y a la vez por no ser muerto lo decido llevar al aeropuerto y llevarlo a su jet privado que iba en dirección a san fierro pero al llegar su piloto estaba muerto entonces decidí conducir hacia el estado de san andreas lo mas antes posible pero los zaibatsu empezaron a disparar con sus lanza cohetes , pasaron 9 horas de tormento al llegar a san fierro el se fue en un tanque que había comprado a phil casidy el se fue seguro yo decidi regresar a liberty city al llegar la mansión estaba a mi nombre .

15 de diciembre de 2002, oficinas del cartel Méndez

En esa tarde el cartel Méndez había llegado a liberty con la razón de lavar dinero para zaibatsu el líder del cartel era otros dos que se dieron por muertos armando mendez y diego mendez que tenían un jet lleno de ese dinero el cartel rápidamente ocuparon el int. De Francis y Pike creck

Al ver eso decidí ir a la mansión donde tommy le dispara a algunos patos y otros animales que volaban le dije la actividad del cartel, dijo los colombianos no se llevan bien con esos bolivianos , me dijo que valla a liberty campus donde los colombianos hacia una venta de cocaína gratis con la orden de matar a miembros del cartel Méndez al llegar otras nuevas bandas intentaban apoderarse del lugar eran los loonies estaban traídos del manicomio de anywhere city para atacar a la gente pero apareció roger sindacco con una minigun para matar loonies al terminar esa horrenda masacre el me dijo que era el ultimo de los socios de los zaibatsus pero renuncio matando a el actual líder trey welch luego se fue a saint mark a realizar un trato

17 de diciembre de 2002, 6:00

Era el ultimo día de los zaibatsu en la ciudad para este plan se necesitaba una minigun, un hunter, y varios helicópteros y botes para la persecución final.

Era las 6:00 am estábamos en el ristorante cipriani planeando el gran golpe hasta que llego un miembro de los forellis diciendo que los zaibatsus igual se preparaban con sus socios el cartel colombiano , los yardies , y la familia Ancelotti fui en un patriot hasta shore side vale donde iniciaban un guerra a la lcpd entre a los almacenes con sumo cuidado y empecé a matar cuanto pude a los yardies luego vinieron miembros del cartel a injertar matarme los mate también luego como plato fuerte los Ancelotti vinieron a liquidarme en helicópteros los derribe al ver el lugar destruido me fui al aeropuerto donde un jamal con varios zaibatsus llegaban a liberty para continuar lo derribe no quedara vivo alguien luego recii una llamada de lance diciéndome que roger sindacco había sufrido un accidente y estaba hospitalizado aproveche y me lleve su ambulancia a al club seven sex en red light donde algunos sindaccos vieron a roger y dijeron -no lo sacaban el martes del hospital

Eran las 10:30 am me llamaron para ir al calahan bridge a ver algo , al llegar encontré a toni con un lanzacohetes diciendo que el capo de los zaibatsus estaba libre después de que un 1991 matara a un camarero en el restaurante ecoli , entonces me dio otro lanza y apunte a un sentinel rojo y le dispare el capo escapo en llamas y salto al mar y se ahogo , era las 12:00 pm los zaibatsu tenían actividad en Torrington al llegar había un hunter estacionado en medio de la calle que robe y empecé a disparar a el edificio de zaibatsu corporation antes ese edificio era AM pero al caer en quiebra en diciembre del 2001, fue comprado por zaibatsu , el edificio estaba quemándose hasta que le dispararon a mi hunter y salte con paracaídas a la calle ya era las 15.45 pm mi ultimo objetivo era ir en helicóptero a shoreside vale al llegar encontré todos los vuelos del internacional destruidos o en llamas corrí al bote y perseguí a otro bote con un zaibatsu dentro condujo hasta en el big shot casino donde vi que era mi objetivo final el líder de los zaibatsus me reto a un duelo con katanas yo acepte pero al empezar el me ataco primero pero yo me defendía la lucha duro hasta las 20:00 y luego de horas de sufrimiento el murió en el piso al ver eso los zaibatsu dejaron liberty city para siempre , 00:00 me felicitaron después de un día entero de lucha, días después zaibatsu liberty city cayo en la quiebra con el famoso virus del Y2K que saqueo sus cuentas hasta el ultimo centavo , días después el 27 de diciembre fui con el socio de vercetty el sr. Ken rosenberg a ver a roger sindacco a los puerto al llegar el estaba aun asustado después de que sufriera ese accidente y me vio y le dio un ataque cardiaco y murió al ver eso ken dijo que murió igual que Johnny sindacco con un susto , escapamos a aspatria con sindaccos tras nuestra espalda al llegar con vercetty el nos dijo primero a ken que valla a saints marks con joey leone y a mi que me diera unas vacaciones a vice city a administrar sus negocios , me fui y regrese a volver a ser un hombre con respeto de todas las ban das de liberty con la conciencia limpia

1 de enero de 2003

Reportero: El asesinato de Frank Jones fue una sorpresa la familia sindacco parece que lo encontró festejando la noche vieja mataron a todos sus guardias y a el, según se sabe el negocio apenas lo administro 5 días el será enterrado en su ciudad natal los santos mañana en la tarde este fue Kile rosenberg para weazel vice city.

No fue un final tan feliz después de todo para ese idiota cabeza hueca italoamericano latino o sea lo que haya sido pero esta muerto es lo que importa

Un miembro de los sindacco 20 de febrero de 2010, carta al liberty tree.


End file.
